Su pasado
by Drear
Summary: "Her past" A story of Kuruna years before RF3. Kuruna X Oc.


**Pero qué locura estoy haciendo...**

**First of all: I'm Spanish, this story is only a prove to improve my English level, so there will be lot of mistakes (though I hope not).**

**Secondly: althought it is only a prove, I strived a lot and it was a challenge for me write in other language. I'll thank any review.**

**Thirdly: The story is mine, and Darien too. The rest are property of Rune Factory Series.**

* * *

Kuruna walked sinking her feet on the sand, under a star's ceiling. Around her, there were dunes and stone canyons until the horizon; there was only one light on that huge desert: a small camp behind her, the univir settlement. Despite her youth, she already was the mayor of that camp, one of the last remnants of her ancient race and a place where non-humans can live in peace. Her duty as a mayor was hard, she had to guarantee the safety of the settlement, but she wasn't alone.

She finally arrived at the place she was looking for, and, how she thought, she found someone in there.

"Uh… I'm sorry, I didn't want bother you" She said when the person turned to her.

"Don't worry Kuruna, you aren't bothering me" He answered with a warm smile.

She also smiled and approached him. He was also an univir, with a strange dark horn on his forehead. His hair was short and black like crow wings, and his eyes shined mildly with a purple gloss. He wore a grey layer on the shoulders too.

"A wonderful night, truth Darien?" asked she looking the stars.

"Yeah, it's quite calm. But, why did you come here? Did you want to see me?"

She wait a moment before continue. Darien and Kuruna were friends since ever; when Kuruna was designated mayor, she thought that she couldn't with the charge, but Darien remained beside her and helped her a lot. Their friendship was growing up since then, she felt that she was in debt with him.

"Well… I made something to you, comrade" She blushed a little, but gave him a small object.

"What? It's to me?" Darien took the present with curiosity and examined it. "Why?"

"It's only a present, I know that you like this things." Kuruna just responded, while, he put the object to the eyes height. It was an amethyst ring, the jewel shined at the same way that the boy's eyes.

"Yes, I like it a lot." He smiled "Thanks." Then he lifted his head to look at her eyes "Do you want to say me something with this?"

"No, it's nothing" she hurriedly said, and changed the conversation "I was looking for you in the settlement, but you wasn't… why did you come here?"

"Oh, well… I just wanted to see stars, this is my favorite place." He noted the sky.

They both quietly watched few minutes the beautiful picture over them. Then, Darien talked breaking silence.

"Do you ever think about what are beyond Sol Terrano?"

"No specially, out is full of hornless, we are better in here"

He became serious.

"I don't think so, this desert is marvelous, but the world is huge and I want something more."

"You're right, but you are forgetting the reason why we are in Sol Terrano" Kuruna had gloom on her voice "Humans exiled our forefathers at the desert, they are cruel and evil; there isn't place for us beyond Sol Terrano"

The silence ensued her words, Darien closed his eyes and Kuruna sighed. When she talked about hornless she always ended equal.

"But, you will have a place among us, always" her voice made that he open his eyes "You know it, right?"

"Thanks, Kuruna" finally, he smiled.

"And I'll need you with me. To help me, I want to say" she blushed again, but he didn't notice it in the darkness of the night. "As my comrade, can I count with you?"

"Of course, you can count with me… as your friend. I'll always be by your side."

The breeze waved their capes and their hair while he said those words, the girl couldn't avoid shudder. She felt a strange and warm feeling inside her and, though she knew what it was, she would never admit it. For a moment, she desired that their peaceful lives in Sol Terrano last forever.

...

But the calm was broken only two days before; Ondorus, another good friend of Kuruna, received a bad new from the desert monsters. The monsters lived in peace with the settlement, some of them even lived in it, so it wasn't strange that univirs had contacts throughout Sol Terrano. Ondorus linked all the information gathered by the monsters and understood the situation, he runs to warn Kuruna.

"What happens?" she asked her friend.

"There are humans approaching" He seriously said "we are in danger."

"What? Where? "

"At the west, it's a small group, but…"

"But?"

"Well… Have you ever hear about Sechs Empire? " She shook her head "It's a human empire with a very advanced technology, they have that they call war machines"

"W-war machines?"

"Yes, they are fearsome, we can't do anything."

"But we must do anything!" she exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous"

"I'm the mayor, I have to protect you all and I'm going to face it"

"Kuruna…"

Her eyes shone with decision, she was scared, but she knew what she must to do.

"I'm going with you" said a voice behind her, it was Darien "I can help"

"No way Darien, I'm the mayor and…"

"No Kuruna, hear me" Darien was quite serious "I´ll be by your side, I promised it to you"

A strange feeling flooded to Karina, for any reason she couldn't avoid blushing.

"I… Thanks, Darien"

Ondorus looked at them worried, if he were a warrior, he could help his friends, but he wasn't. In any case, they two looked very secure, he could detect their confidence in each other. They are in love, but they don't know it yet he understood with a little smile.

"How much are them, Ondorus?" Darien asked.

"A few, but they have one war machine"

"Do you have a plan?" Kuruna said.

"Yes, well… I think. We have some time to prepare us"

…

Before the night, two univirs leaved the settlement. Kuruna watched a last time the camp before turn to Darien, who was looking at her trying to transmit safety with his smile. She had the hunch that nobody could hurt her with him beside her.

"Darien"

"What?"

"It will be dangerous, you know. I'll understand it if you don't want to…"

"Oh, shut up" he cut "You are not only my mayor, do you remember? You are my friend, I'm not going to leave you alone. We will be together."

Kuruna opened her mouth, surprised, but she didn't say anything. Finally, she smiled.

"Yes, we will be together"

Together… That thought fill her with optimism, for some reason, even when they were going to face the threat. Maybe, it was more than friendship, but she didn't want to accept it yet.

* * *

******Second part soon?**

**Si algún hispanohablante leyera este fic, me encantaría que dejara un comentario.**


End file.
